The existence of dolls dates to pre-recorded history of human kind. Since these early times, dolls have enjoyed a unique place in human development not only as play objects but also as item of religious significance and healing. Even in modern times, the value of dolls both for recreational activity and for the physiological application in diagnosis and therapy is widespread. Virtually every culture in every part of the world realizes some benefits from dolls.
With respect to the utilization of dolls as objects of play, their significance can not be over stated. Indeed, a substantial portion of the toy industry is founded on the provision of various dolls having differing attributes and in the provision of accessories for those dolls. Further, in order to create a realistic environment for play, various doll houses have been proposed in order to provide a simulated living environment which stimulates the imagination, especially of children. Thus, implementation of doll houses provides a realistic setting for play wherein a child may act out, through the doll media, everyday situations.
Notwithstanding the existence of doll houses as a staging arena for the make believe, a problem remains when play time is over. Due to the various accessory items, such as articles of clothing and the miniature "possessions", concomitant with dolls, it is not uncommon for doll play and doll houses to have associated therewith substantial clutter and disarray. Thus, doll houses often exhibit an untidy appearance despite good intentions of adults and children. Common practice allows for storage of dolls and accessory items in special places such as drawers, boxes, toychests and the like. In many instances, though, such storage areas are somewhat inconvenient, especially for children. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a doll house which provides greater convenience for play with and storage of dolls and accessories. It is not believed that heretofore, this need has been adequately satisfied, and it is to this need that the present inventor directs his improvements to existing doll house technology.